


Ouroboros

by I3utterflyEffect



Series: Transcendence AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (this is actually one of the few fics i like), Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Angst, Death from Old Age, Dipper doesn’t deserve this, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Immortality, oh look more pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I3utterflyEffect/pseuds/I3utterflyEffect
Summary: It goes on and on and on. (and on and on and—)—A short oneshot about Dipper losing his family, because immortality sucks





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty proud of this one, considering I haven’t written anything in forever and I’m a bit rusty.  
> References this fic: http://marypsue.tumblr.com/post/130602433283/there-was-a-person-in-an-orange-vest-mopping-the  
> I know it’s on AO3 somewhere, but I can’t find it, so... if you do, please link it.  
> I hope you enjoy reading ^^

When Stan had died, it hurt.

It hurt because Dipper watched. And he couldn't have stopped it.

Usually when things like these happened, Stan would give Dipper a pep talk, or crack a joke to lighten the mood.

But he was gone. And Dipper couldn't do anything about it, demon or not.

"It wasn't your fault," Mabel had said.

But he was supposed to be the most powerful demon in the world, surely there was _something_ he could have done?

At least Stan died of old age rather than anything else.

That made him feel better.

That night, Dipper watched Mabel, making sure nothing happened to her.

He tried not to think about losing her.

* * *

When Wendy died, Dipper went to her funeral and got some rather strange looks from the demon hunters attending.

He knew they were wondering why a demon was attending the funeral of a demon hunter without even listening to their thoughts.

He ignored them, of course. And none of them mustered up the courage to attack.

After all, no one felt like dealing with a fight at a funeral. So they stayed silent.

Dipper should have been there when she died.

Mabel told him the same thing she'd told him at Stan’s funeral.

This time it made him feel worse.

The next day, Dipper went to the tunnels because of a summoner asking how she'd died.

Wendy was a ghost.

He'd had to eat her soul to let her go. When he'd told her, she had lost herself.

He did it anyway. Just to save his own damn skin.

He felt sick to his stomach for the next month.

* * *

 

When Henry had died, no one had been prepared.

Lots of people had known Henry, whether it be as The Woodsman, the husband of Mabel Pines, the librarian, the man with the antlers, or just Henry.

But out of all the people who attended, Mabel was hurting the most.

Dipper couldn't have done much. He wished he could have.

It was hard for them both.

That night, Dipper sat next to Mabel as she slept.

He didn't want to lose her.

She was almost all he had left.

He knew she would die soon, no matter what he did.

* * *

When Mabel died, it was like a darkness had settled over Gravity Falls.

She had helped so many people.

She had brightened the darkest of times.

She had given Dipper comfort when he needed it most.

And she was go͠n͜e.

His star, his light, his sister was _**g͇̩̠͓̤̫̍̾o͉͕̲͂͂͗n̪͚̜̤̤̥ͯ͐͒̔ͅe͈̙͙̽̎̃ͯ̆̉**_ —

It was like a hole had been ripped in him.

He would never hear her laugh again. He would never sing karaoke with her again. He would never come home from a stressful summon and find that she'd knitted a sweater for him.

He almost wished someone had been responsible, just so he could fin͙͕͖̣d̤̜͈̖͎̲̗ ͏̪͈̣̠ṱ̖͍h͉̣͙è̯̩̟͔m͍͓̗͟ ̮̲͘a̛̟̗ͅnd _**r͈̳͢͡i̡̞̲̱̼̼p̤̲̘̞̬̣̗̝͢ ̯̪̩̮͙̪̹͚t̷̸͚̱̘͓̬̘͉h̜̺̞͉̰̰̳̖̯͢e͝҉͎̟̟͍ṃ̡̗̗͘ ̮̟͖͚̠a̸̭͟p̫̠͇̰̬̝̘͈a҉̮̘̘͟r̢̘̙̰͚͇̜͓̕t̲̱—̧̭̟͙͕̖͚́**_

But she had died peacefully.

He knew that was best.

He just wished she didn't have to die.

For several decades, Alcor the Dreambender disappeared.

* * *

Several decades after the death of Mabel Pines, in a small, inconspicuous, hospital, a baby was born.

And Alcor reappeared.

And it all happened again


End file.
